criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Men Must Die
Old Men Must Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-eighth overall. It takes place as the third case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the reveal that the Heartbreaker had returned to Roaring Heights, Charity advised the player to speak to retired detective Malcolm P. Farnsworth, who led the Heartbreaker investigation. Sienna, who idolised Malcolm for his detective work back in the day, asked to accompany the player in meeting him. They then headed to his road, which was about to be demolished to build more factories, to question him. When they found his door open, they followed a trail of blood to Malcolm's beloved greenhouse, where they found him bludgeoned over a patch of daffodils, a single hand in the dirt. Sienna then sent the old man's body to the morgue, where Moira and Draco confirmed the victim was beaten with an irregular shaped object. They first suspected the victim's daughter Geraldine Farnsworth, the victim's friend Leonardo McIntyre, and doctor Abraham Myers, who was meeting with the victim after he started losing his memory. Back in the foyer, Charity commemorated Malcolm and insisted he was one of the finest officers to grace the department. Beat cop Travis then entered the foyer and asked if the rumours were true. When the team confirmed his suspicions, he revealed that Malcolm had arranged to meet with him in order to confess. When asked what he meant, Travis elaborated that Malcolm wanted to confess to something before he lost all his memory, detailing that it had to do with a stormy night and a stolen boat, though Malcolm couldn't remember anything else. Due to this, the team added Travis to the suspect list, before discovering the murder weapon to be a pillowcase filled with rocks thanks to Pedro's analysis. Factory owner Patrice Evans was also suspected. It was also discovered that Geraldine and Malcolm had a tense relationship as Malcolm lost himself into the Heartbreaker case, and that Abraham wanted to run more tests on Malcolm, though Malcolm refused. Sienna and the player were then recapping the investigation outside Malcolm's house, when someone started hurling stones at them. Sienna and the player soon shielded themselves and when they emerged, they discovered the stone-hurler had fled. Believing them to be the killer, they set back to work. They discovered Patrice and Malcolm argued over the factories intended to be built, and that Leonardo blamed Malcolm for the death of their friend, before identifying the killer as Leonardo. Leonardo tried to rebuke the accusations, but sighed and admitted that he was tired of the lie he and Malcolm had created during their lives. He started to tear up and confessed that when he was a teenager, he, Malcolm, and another friend, named Archie, were inseparable. He also recounted how the town called them the "Three Amigos". When the storm hit Ravenedge, they recklessly decided to steal a boat and go off the coast to get a better look. Whilst out there, the trio completed dares, with Leonardo and Malcolm pressuring Archie into climbing up the sail. However, the stormy weather battered Archie and he fell, hitting his head on the floor. Panicked, the pair threw Archie's dead body overboard and fled home. He confessed his belief that Archie's death was the reason Malcolm became a police officer. Years later, Malcolm started forgetting things, but felt he needed to share the truth about Archie's death to bring peace to his family. Malcolm then racked his brain to remember and eventually did, asking Leonardo to accompany him to the station. The pair argued, with Malcolm insisting Archie's family should know the truth. Knowing he couldn't stop Malcolm, Leonardo filled Malcolm's pillowcase with stones and bashed him over the head. The weak old man then crawled to his beloved greenhouse and placed a hand in the dirt before dying. The murderer then closed Malcom's eyes and fled, just like he had done with Archie. Leonardo then started crying, guilt-ridden over the deaths. In court, Leonardo insisted that they were just children when Archie died and didn't know what to do. Due to his remorse, Judge Haddid sentenced Leonardo to twelve years in prison. Post-trial, Amethyst reviewed the report and advised the pair to speak to Geraldine over the Heartbreaker files, suggesting that she would want to remove any trace of the investigation from her life. The player and Lawrence then did so, with Geraldine admitting that if Malcolm ever found something, it would be in his office. Geraldine then told them they were welcome to anything they found as she was selling the house. Inside the office, they recovered Malcolm's journal and sent it to Hope. Hope, who had a downtrodden look, confessed that her father's birthday was fast approaching and that she hadn't spoke about him with her mother for years now. She then apologised for going off-topic and detailed that Malcolm spoke about "burying the past and moving on" in many entries. The pair then worked out that Malcolm crawled to the greenhouse when dying as a hint to the team about his reports. They then carefully dug in the daffodil patch and retrieved the report. Geraldine then thanked them for removing the report and admitted she could finally move on with her life. Afterwards, the team read Malcolm's report and discovered the Heartbreaker targeted the "most beautiful women" they could find, revealing the Heartbreaker's obsession with perfection and order. Meanwhile, Mayor Ezekiel Havisham held a speech in town. He then revealed to journalists and citizens alike that he would be raising taxes in order to supply more funding for the city, prompting backlash from the crowd. Charity then confessed that she had no idea of Ezekiel's plans as the team discussed the revelation. They then heard that Pedro had fled his laboratory from Antonio. Eventually, they found Pedro sighing in the interrogation room. Pedro then confessed that with the new taxes, he'd barely be able to support himself, let alone his grandmother's care. The team then promised they'd help support Pedro and his grandmother, with Tobias decreeing he'd speak with Charity about offering Pedro a raise. Charity then agreed and commended Pedro's excellent work with the team. A few hours later, the team met Pedro's grandmother, ninety-six year old retiree Juana Montoya. She then weakly smiled at them before Pedro wheeled her to his lab. The next day, Cornelius went to the precinct door to accept a parcel. There, however, he found a beating heart inside a box and yelled. The team then rushed to his side and Draco analysed the heart, discovering a message written on the flesh inside. He then revealed that the Heartbreaker was to target "the most beautiful lady of the night in Ravenedge" as payback for the team investigating their crimes. With no time to waste, Sienna advised the player to head to the dockyard where prostitutes commonly looked for clients, in order to stop the Heartbreaker murdering one of them. Summary Victim *'Malcolm P. Farnsworth' (found bludgeoned over a patch of daffodils) Murder Weapon *'Rock-Filled Pillowcase' Killer *'Leonardo McIntyre' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect does arm exercises. *The suspect gardens. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Profile *The suspect does arm exercises. *The suspect gardens. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect does arm exercises. *The suspect gardens. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect does arm exercises. *The suspect gardens. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect does arm exercises. *The suspect gardens. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer does arm exercises. *The killer gardens. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer wears a bowtie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golden Locket, Bronze Key) *Examine Golden Locket. (Result: Family Locket; New Suspect: Geraldine Farnsworth) *Inform Geraldine of her father's death. *Examine Bronze Key. (Result: Study Key; New Crime Scene: Officer's Study) *Investigate Officer's Study. (Clues: Smashed Frame, Victim's Agenda, Bloodied Watch) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Young Man) *Examine Young Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Leonardo McIntyre) *Speak to Leonardo about his friend. *Examine Victim's Agenda. (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Abraham Myers) *Ask Abraham why he met with the victim. *Examine Bloodied Watch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer gardens) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer does arm exercises) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Travis about what the victim wanted to confess. (Attribute: Travis does arm excercies; New Crime Scene: Interrogation Room) *Investigate Interrogation Room. (Clues: Victim's Blazer, Torn Letter) *Examine Victim's Blazer. (Result: Faded Napkin) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Shorthand) *Analyze Shorthand. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Patrice Evans) *Interrogate Patrice on his plans. (Attribute: Patrice gardens) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Angry Letter) *Speak to Geraldine over her and her father's arguments. (Attribute: Geraldine does arm exercises and gardens; New Crime Scene: Portrait of Geraldine) *Investigate Portrait of Geraldine. (Clues: Defaced Image, Pillowcase) *Examine Defaced Image. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Speak to Abraham over the victim's beliefs. (Attribute: Abraham does arm exercises and gardens) *Examine Pillowcase. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate, Abraham and Geraldine eat chocolate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Interrogation Table. (Clues: Wallet, Unopened Letter) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Memory Technique) *Confront Leonardo over blaming the victim. (Attribute: Leonardo does arm exercises, gardens, and eats chocolate) *See if the confession involved Malcolm's friend from Travis. (Attribute: Travis gardens) *Examine Unopened Letter. (Result: Legal Letter) *Analyze Legal Letter. (03:00:00) *Confront Patrice over contacting his lawyers. (Attribute: Patrice does arm exercises and eats chocolate) *Investigate Daffodil Patch. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Gardening Tools) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Chocolate Wrapper) *Analyze Chocolate Wrapper. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bowtie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (3/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (3/6) *Speak to Geraldine about where Malcolm kept his notes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Officer's Study. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (04:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Greenhouse. (Clue: Daffodil Patch) *Examine Daffodil Patch. (Result: Malcolm's Notes) *Analyze Malcolm's Notes. (06:00:00) *Thank Geraldine for her help. (Reward: Burger) *Listen to Mayor Havisham's speech. *Investigate Interrogation Room. (Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Faded Beaker) *Examine Faded Beaker. (Result: P MONTOYA; New Quasi-Suspect: Pedro Montoya) *Console Pedro. (Reward: Wheelchair) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights